There really is happiness
by Dirty Business
Summary: A simple Shuyin and Lenne story, summary inside. Rated M for sexual content.
1. A confused welcome home

**I really wanted to do a Lenne and Shuyin fan fic but I could never really think of an entertaining plot. So I came up with one finally after drinking 3 cans of Coke and eating chips. What if after Tidus came back to Yuna, Lenne came back to Shuyin? If Yuna can have her happy ending with Tidus, so why can't those two? So that's where the story begins, I hope you really enjoy it. v**

**I also don't own Final Fantasy X-2.**

* * *

Shuyin stared up at the Zanarkand lights. The sky was as clear as he'd ever seen it. His rash thinking had he thought left him for dead, but for some reason he found himself waking up in his bed. His bedroom looking the same as he had left it: clothes everywhere, a few pillows tossed carelessly on the ground. He was covered in a deep sweat and had no recollection on how he had made it back from laying beside his precious Lenne to lying in his bed. He remembered in his sleep how he had heard Lenne's beautiful voice singing to him, even after so many years; it hadn't changed.

He tossed his sheets off of him and sat up, he hung his legs over the edge of the ground; his feet making contact with the carpet. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he stood up in the darkness of his room. Only the stars and the bright moon illuminating it. He wanted to call Lenne, make sure she was okay; he reached into his pocket to search for his phone and found is missing. "Damnit" he cursed to himself. Those damn Bevelle guards must have searched me when I fell. He shook his head, cursing himself for never buying a real phone. He walked out of his bedroom to find his home looking the same. He always kept the rest clean for Lenne, he always wanted her to think highly of him. He flipped on the light switch and the room quickly illuminated with light, making him squint his eyes until they were adjusted. He made his way through the living room and walked to a window and pulled the blinds open. He lived in a small loft in Zanarkand, and the view was absolutely breath taking. The lights shown like they never had, people roamed the paved streets and children played. He looked down at his watch it seemed the streets were more alive at 11 p.m. than he had ever seen them. He leaned against the window seal and sighed heavily. He was hoping he'd see a hurried Lenne rushing into the building where his home was, but he knew he wouldn't. He shook his head and turned away from his window and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch as well. The room filled with light. He walked over to his fridge and opened the refrigerator door and was greeted with the foulest smell. He groaned loudly and slammed the fridge door shut as he plugged his nose. He re-opened the door and looked in it… everything had expired. He looked at his watched and couldn't explain the date. " Maybe I'm just in a dream… Or maybe those damn grocers fucked up again." Yeah, that's it. He nodded to himself in reassurance and pulled out the food one by one and tossed it in the trashcan. Once all of the spoiled food was in the trashcan he walked out of the kitchen, after smelling all of that rotten food, he wasn't near as hungry as before.

He walked back to his living room and turned on the television. On every channel it was just people rejoicing. He sighed and turned off the television set, he wasn't in the mood to rejoice… it wasn't even a holiday. He sat down in the silence and stared at his lap, everyone seemed to be happy; everyone except him. He'd rather be dead than be without his Lenne. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about her, her last touch, last kiss. He could feel everything about her still. The silence was broken by a soft knock on the door. He looked over at the door, wondering if he should open it. He sighed and walked to it, he unlocked it and opened it.

A/N: I figured now would be a good time to start into chapter two.


	2. The perfect ending

* * *

Shuyin almost fell back to the ground when he saw who it was. "L-Lenne?" The words escaped his mouth as if he hadn't said her name for years. He watched as Lenne embraced him with her soft small arms. He could smell her delicate vanilla smell as he could before. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her close to him as if never before. It felt as if it had been too long since he was able to just hold her.

There they stood for what seemed like hours just embracing each other. Intoxicated by Lenne, Shuyin could stay like this forever. He then looked beyond Lenne when he saw a few children run by, giggling, and two boys chasing a girl. He looked down at Lenne who was staring at him with a smile. "Are you going to let me in?" She simply asked him, they had to have been standing out there in the doorway for about 15 minutes by now. Shuyin looked at her dumb-founded and slowly nodded. He stepped back and out of the way of the entrance to his small home and Lenne walked in. He closed the door behind her and couldn't take his eyes off of her. It felt like the first time he had seen her; stuck in awe.

"I… don't really understand what's going on Lenne." He said as he watched her sit down on his small couch, she patted the seat beside her wanting him to sit beside her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I don't either… I just know that we're here together. It seems as if Bevelle pulled back and everyone is rejoicing." She said as she looked out the window as a lone firework went off.

"That makes no sense! Why would Bevelle just pull back? I distinctly remember being shot by th—" Shuyin was stopped as he felt Lenne's index finger on his lips.

"Don't count your blessings." She said as she removed her finger. "I'm not sure why Bevelle would pull out at the last minute either." She said as she looked back out the window. Shuyin sighed and sunk into the couch.

"I just don't want this to be a dream." He said as he looked down at his lap then back to her. Lenne looked over at him and smiled a bit. She reached over and pinched his arm lightly. Shuyin looked at her in shock, the smiled a bit. "Okay, I guess I'm not dreaming." Lenne gave him a satisfied smile once Shuyin agreed with her. "So if I'm not dreaming, then I can do this once more." Shuyin said as he leaned down and kissed her. His chapped lips making contact with her soft delicate lips. Lenne wasn't surprised at all, in fact she wanted him to do it. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek and soon Shuyin's eyes fell closed as well. Their kiss seemed to be perfect, the starry sky; Shuyin wished he hadn't turned the lights on earlier.

When Lenne pulled away they both opened their eyes, staring at each other breathless. Lenne wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to lean back, hinting for him to follow suit. Once she was lying down and Shuyin was on top of her she kissed him again.

Shuyin gladly followed her and kissed her back when he found himself lying on top of his Lenne. He put his knees at her sides to keep most of his weight off of her. Their kiss became more heated as Shuyin remembered it more and found that they were becoming more passionate.

Lenne tugged on Shuyin's shirt and Shuyin sat up, quickly complying with her request and pulled off his top and tossed it off the couch. He didn't even mind the fact that they were situated very uncomfortably on his couch. He leaned back down and kissed Lenne again, letting his hands roam her sides. Shuyin pulled away once more after a few more minutes of kissing and sat back up. He pulled off his leather gloves and tossed them off the couch somewhere. He looked down at Lenne who was watching him patiently. He felt bad for making her have to lay underneath him on the couch, her head on the arm rest. " You know you're going to have a stiff neck in the morning…" He said as he got off of her. She sat up and looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"Who says I'll be here in the morning?" She said as she sat up once he was off of her. Shuyin looked at her grinning.

"I do." He said as he motioned for her to follow him and walked off into his dark bedroom. Lenne watched as he disappeared into his room and stood up. She walked to his room and glanced around, she didn't see him anywhere.

"Shuyin?" She said as she crossed her arms and walked in fully. Shuyin stalked up behind her, grinning. He grabbed her from behind.

"Boo!" He whispered into her ear. Lenne jumped slightly, startled from him. She smiled and turned around and looked up at him.

"Do you have to do that every time I walk into your room?" Shuyin nodded, it had been a while since he had done it… Lenne smiled and pulled away from him and walked over to his bed. She tripped over a pair of his shoes but caught herself.

"Heh, sorry about the mess." Shuyin said as he followed her, picked up things as he walked and carelessly tossing them into his closet. She sat down on his bed and watched him.

"I'm use to it." She said as she laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were adjusted fully to the darkness. Her focus was moved from the ceiling to now Shuyin who was on top of her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Now that my bed room is clean." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I think my mom is allowing me to play." He said as he kissed her neck and sat back up. Lenne smiled amusingly at him.

"Well I'm glad your mom says you can play." She said as she leaned up slightly and began to pull her top off; Shuyin helped her. Once Lenne was topless she took her own bra off, Shuyin could never get the hang of it. Shuyin watched as she tossed both her top and bra off onto the ground and lay back down. He instinctively leaned down and buried his face in her breast. He brought one hand up and massaged her left breast vigorously and took the other into his mouth. He nipped at her nipple, causing small gasps to escape from Lenne's mouth. He knew everything that turned his Lenne on. He then moved to her left breast and let his hand massage the right. After leaving quite a few love marks he moved back up and kissed her. Lenne quickly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

Shuyin reached down and began to slide her skirt off of her. She lifted her bottom up so he could take it off. He pulled away and sat back up so he could get it all the way off of her. He looked down at her black underwear, he pulled on the waistband and pulled those off to, leaving Lenne naked before his very eyes. He felt Lenne's fingers begin to unbutton his own pants. He looked down and watched her. Once they were unbuttoned he got off of her and pulled them down, followed by his underwear. He got back on top of her. Their hot skin touching each other. Shuyin stared into Lenne's hazel eyes and could have stayed how they were forever. "It feels like a dream…" Shuyin had to say it.

"I know." Lenne admitted as she bit her bottom lip. "If it is a dream though, let's make it the best one we've ever had." She said with an encouraging smile. "And let's hope we never wake up." Shuyin couldn't help but smile, Lenne was always so… understanding. She always knew the right words to say. When she knew she was going to die to Bevelle she remained calm and despite her own worries, tried to protect him. He nodded and kissed Lenne again.

Shuyin almost forgot they were lying naked until he felt Lenne's body grind against his slightly. He pulled away and looked down at her, he was surprised to find Lenne to have a slightly big sex drive. No one would ever expect it from her, she was quiet, and sweet; and her Shuyin knew a totally different side of her. Shuyin grinned at his thoughts and let his hand trail down her body to between her legs. He felt goose bumps on her body as he did so. Once he reached the warm area between her legs he ran his fingers across his and watched Lenne close her eyes. He inserted one finger into her core and listened as a gasp escaped her lips as had before earlier. He couldn't help but grin at the result and began to pump his finger in and out of her. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris every now and then. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter as time went on. He then stopped and looked up at Lenne. Her eyes opened and looked at him with confusion. He pulled out his finger and licked it. "Why did you stop?" She asked him curiously.

"I can't have you cumming without me now can I?" Lenne looked at him angrily then sighed. Shuyin chuckled and reclaimed his spot between her legs. Lenne widened her legs even more to accommodate his male frame. Shuyin placed his arms at her sides to hold him up. He was more erect than he had ever been and he wasn't sure how long he'd last. He held his breath as he slowly entered Lenne, loving the feeling of her tightness. His eyelids slid closed as he listened to soft moans erupting from Lenne's mouth. As he pulled and pushed his entire length in and out of Lenne he continued stopping himself from cumming. He had to wait until Lenne came. He remembered how embarrassed he was when he came within two minutes the first time they had sex. He got lucky though, Lenne didn't leave him or laugh at him. Shuyin knew how lucky he was, and he's glad he waited for her. He came back to reality when he heard her moans becoming more audible. He was already covered in sweat. He grabbed the blankets underneath his hands as he went faster and harder. Finally, Lenne came, she cried out his name and Shuyin instantly came in suit. He was breathing hard, as was she. He pulled out of her and lay beside her. He looked at her and smiled. She rolled over to her side and looked at him. "I'm glad I came over tonight instead of tomorrow morning." She said as she snuggled up beside him. Shuyin nodded and they both fell asleep.


End file.
